The drive towards convergence has brought about a proliferation of competing technologies all of which seek to improve inter-operability between various digital devices. At present, a number of technologies are emerging as candidates for mass-market consumer products in the mobile information society. Typically, these technologies provide connectivity between devices such as televisions, PDAs, mobile telephones, computers and the like. In general, these technologies provide a transport layer which is utilized to deliver content, such as an MP3 file, an e-mail, or a video stream, between a content provider device and a content receptor device. This transfer of content from a content provider device to a content receptor device takes time, and it is on occasion inconvenient to a user, and/or resource inefficient, to transfer the often-large amounts of content.